shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient
Ancient is a character in Shadow Fight 2 met during Act VII: Revelation. He is the last surviving member of his species - a race of powerful beings who possessed an extremely strong willpower. Before Titan made his mark on the Shadow World, the land was inhabited by Ancient's race among several others. When Titan arrived, he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land in order to enslave them. However, he could not change the will of the ancient creatures, for they were too powerful. Consequently, Titan ordered their extermination. Only one of the Ancients managed to survive and he went into hiding. Cypher built Cronos, an advanced humanoid robot, several years ago to track down the Ancient in a bid to defeat Titan. Cronos found him but the Ancient, preferring to remain hidden, changed the will of Cronos effectively putting him out of Cypher's control. He wields the Composite Sword as his weapon. Storyline Sensei's Story Part 6. The Monster After Sensei defeats Prince and stops him from wrecking havoc, Ancient appears before Sensei. Ancient has stopped the flow of time and he came here to take back the magical Sphere to where it belongs, its presence here was caused by the instability of the Gates of Shadows. Sensei has many questions to be asked, but Ancient replies by saying to Sensei that he will find out the answer one day. For now, he tells Sensei to sleep and when Sensei wakes up, no one will remember his feat. Therefore, Sensei will not be recognized for his deeds. Act VII, Chapter 2 After finding the Ancient's location via Cronos' memory chip, Shadow and Kali reach the Stone Grove searching for him. However they encounter Shroud instead who threatens Shadow and mentions their earlier fight, claiming that they have unfinished business to attend to. He then reveals himself to be Ancient in disguise who reveals that he has the power to change the appearance of himself and others. Kali introduces Shadow as the Champion who has come to defeat Titan, but the Ancient does not believe that Shadow is capable of it. He recalls meeting the warriors who had sought to defeat Titan before. They had all been confident and strong. However when Ancient saw them again they had all become Titan's mindless soldiers, destroying the very homelands they had sought to protect. Ancient summons the ghosts of the warriors who fell to Titan as a test to find the extent of Shadow's capabilities. Shadow defeats all the ghosts and Ancient admits that Shadow was indeed very powerful and a skilled warrior. But, he then asks Shadow to not fight Titan and disguises him as one of Titan's soldiers to help him escape notice. Kali wonders if Ancient really believes that Shadow will stop in his quest. Ancient admits that his need to stop Shadow was much greater now because Titan must not be allowed to have control over a warrior as formidable as Shadow. He challenges Shadow to a fight but is defeated. He then admits that Shadow was indeed even stronger than Shroud as Shroud could not manage to defeat the Ancient. Kali and Shadow are surprised to learn that Ancient had taught Shroud. Ancient further reveals that he had believed Shroud would manage to defeat Titan but instead Titan made a slave out of him. Kali asks Ancient if he trusts Shadow now to which the Ancient replies that it had been a long time since he had believed in anything, and tells them to leave as he had nothing more for them. Chapter 3 Ancient appears to save Shadow, if he loses to Titan. He stops the flow time so that Shadow can have another chance at defeating Titan. It is later told that Ancient has finally left the Stone Grove to fight his own wars. Powers And Abilities *Ancient can change appearances, both of himself and others. He disguised himself as Shroud and disguises Shadow as one of Titan's soldiers. *Ancient can summon the spirit of warriors from his memory. He remembers the way they fought and conjures them from his memory to challenge Shadow in the Stone Grove. *Ancient can stop and reverse the flow of time as he does in Sensei's story and if the player is defeated by Titan. Achievement *'Buried in Oblivion ' Awarded for defeating Ancient Quotes *''So, you've finally come to face me. I've been waiting for you, Shadow. We have unfinished business to attend to.'' - Disguised as Shroud. *''Fear not. I can take many a form, this being only one. True Shroud shall not be seen here any longer.'' - Ancient reveals his true form. *''Thou shall not see Titan. For this is what thou needs to know: many claimed to fight him before. Each of them found me, talked to me, so strong and proud.'' *''As time passed, I saw each one of them on Titan's leash, their eyes empty, devastating their own homeworlds. History repeats itself over and over again...'' - After Kali introducing Shadow as a champion *''Enough! I want to know nothing! Only one was "outstanding". And he failed like all the rest. But it does not matter. It is all in the past now. '' - Refuses to believe Shadow *''Let me show thee some of those who came before. I keep them in my memory - all of them...'' *''Fight them, each with his own rules coming from his own world, and thou shall see what fine warriors fell under Titan's feet.'' - Before summoning the ghost of the fallen champions *''Yes, thou art strong, Shadow, and well instructed in the art of fighting.'' - After all Stone Grove Challenges completed *''But please, forget about confronting Titan. Hide, like I do. Let me help. Here: I shall change thine form. Thou shalt look like one of his men...'' - As he changes Shadow's appearance *''Then my need to stop thee is that much greater. Titan shall not have another slave-soldier, strong as thou art.'' - Challenging Shadow to fight *''Indeed thou art full of might, O Shadow, and strong beyond all measure. For even Shroud could never overcome me when I sparred with him'' - After he is defeated *''I trusted in him. He had prospect, and grip, and will. He could have been the long-expected liberator. But Titan made him an enslaver instead.'' - Explaining Shroud's potential *''Do not wonder, Shadow. You, humans, live in haste, but I know the value of time.'' *''Thy friends and thy foes, they cannot see or hear us now. I have stopped the flow time so thou can take a breath. I give thee another chance.'' - Saving Shadow from losing to Titan Old Wounds * You're not dreaming. I've stopped the time to take the sphere back to the shadow. Its presence here was a mistake caused by the instability of the Gates of Shadows. -'' Retrieving the sphere after Sensei defeats Prince * ''Change is imminent, human. For now, sleep. When you wake up, no one will remember your feat. It needs to be that way. One day you shall understand... - Encouraging Sensei Gallery 001 (676).png|Disguised as Shroud 001 (678).png 001 (680).png 001 (681).png 001 (683).png 001 (685).png 001 (686).png 001 (689).png 001 (690).png 001 (692).png 001 (694).png 001 (695).png 001 (696).png 001 (697).png 001 (699).png 001 (701).png Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-32-53.png|If player fails to defeat Titan, Ancient appears to save them. Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-33-08.png|Ancient gives another chance to defeat Titan. 20191209_160823.jpg|Wraith tells that Ancient had trusted them to guard stone grove. 20191209_160835.jpg|Pandemia tells that Ancient has left Stone Grove. 20191209_160848.jpg Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Allies